Wizards of Waverly Hills
by The March Hatter
Summary: One simple mistake was all it took for Alex & Justin to end up in exactly the wrong place. Now they'll have to fight with every thing they've got to escape... and to stay alive. MC's. No Pairs. T for poss Violence and Lang. Max has his own part to play.


**Wizards of Waverly Hills**

_Pairing: None_

_Summary: One simple mistake was all it took for Alex & Justin to end up in exactly the wrong place. Now they'll have to fight with every thing they've got to escape... and to stay alive. Multiple Chapters. No Pairs. T for poss. Violence and Lang. Don't worry Max fans, I won't leave him out. He'll have his own part to play in all of this._

_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything. Including 1/3 of my soul and the upper right portion of my spleen_

Key

_'Blah' _= Thoughts

"Blah" = Speech

_(Blah)_= Mysterious Disembodied voices/impulses/thpughts

---

_"**Blah**__"_ = Spell

---

_Yeah . . . . blame this on a self-induced 4 hour marathon of 'Scariest places on Earth'. Which I also don't own._

* * *

**Chapter One****- **_**Stupid Girl**_

_"(You) __Don't believe in fear__ / __Don't believe in pain__ / __Don't believe in anything__ / __That you cant tame__."_

_---_

Alex Russo, 15 year old wizard-in-training, was currently glaring at her eldest brother, Justin, for all she was worth.

Today was the day they received their report cards and he was busy gloating about how much better he had done than her. Again.

"Shut-up egg-head." She spat at him venomously. It was bad enough everybody compared her to him _all the time_, but did he have to rub her nose in it?

He merely scoffed at her insult. "I may be an 'egg-head' but that's better than being an idiot any day."

Her ears turned red. She may not show it, but at times she felt a little jealous of Justin, sometimes _she_ wanted to be the smart one. Well she may not be the brains in the family, but she was not an Idiot. And she told him so.

"I'm NOT an idiot!" she cried indignantly "And I don't need good grades-

"Che, obviously"

"Oh, ha ha." for a self-proclaimed 'genius' He could be so juvenile! But she wasn't ready to give up the fight just because he was being a childish dork. Again. After all, she knew how to push his buttons too.

With a smirk, she replied: "I was _going_to say that I don't need good grades to beat you up!" Alex put on a faux-Thoughtful face "hmm . . . Or to have more friends than you."

She got immense satisfaction out of the indignant look on Justin's face.

"You do not have more friends than me!" he spluttered.

"So you're admitting I can beat you up then?"

It continued on like this for a while, until a third party walked up and attempted to get in between the two feuding Russo's. By this point the two had collapsed into what could technically be called a physical fight, but was really just Alex putting Justin into a headlock until he agreed with her. Unfortunately that third party turned out to be the sibling's youngest brother Max.

"Hey guys!" he slowed down as he took in the scene before him. "Alex . . . . Why are you beating up Justin?"

"Ha!" Alex exclaimed, releasing Justin "Told ya so!"

Justin stuck his tongue out at her before turning to address Max. "She was not beating me up!" he 'corrected', ignoring his sister's scoffing. "We were just having a little quarrel." A pause. "That means a fight."

"I know what quarrel means." Max said, blinking up at his brother, before grinning proudly. "It was one of this weeks vocabulary words."

Justin smirked. "Oh I'm sure _you_ know what it means Max," he cast his gaze upon Alex before smugly finishing. "I was just making sure she did. Being queen of the Idiots and all."

Alex's face began to color with embarrassment and anger, until she was nearly as red as the new pair of high-tops she was currently wearing. Justin to laugh loudly at her flustered expression. She quickly reached over smacked the back of his head with the heel of her palm.

"I already told you, I'm not an Idiot. So stop calling me one already."

"Oh yeah?" he prompted. "Then prove it." He crossed his arms and affected a superior expression, convinced she could do no such thing.

She searched her mind for something that would prove to him she was at least as smart as him. Suddenly a slow smile made its way on to her face. She evenly met his gaze.

"Alright, I will." At his puzzled expression she grabbed one of both of her brother's wrists and, dragging them into the alley beside her school, she elaborated. "You know that knew transportation spell you just haven't been able to get the hang of?" she pulled out a piece of charcoal left over from art class from a plastic baggie in her backpack.

"Yeah, but what . . ." realization dawned on him and he looked disapprovingly at Alex. "No, Alex. Dad said it's dangerous to try out such advanced spells without magical supervision."

"Relax; I'm just going to transport us home. Then, you'll finally be forced to acknowledge my utter superiority over you in every way." She quickly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and went to work drawing one of the magical diagrams her father had show them in last week's class. The slight witch drew a circle, one big enough so that all of them could stand, clasping hands, around its perimeter. In the center she drew a compass, Making sure to label each direction carefully. Then, she drew, on each of the four cardinal points, a different arcane symbol- which, helpfully enough had been _this_ week's lesson. Wiping her forehead she stood up and straightened herself, before once more taking Max and Justin's wrists, Justin protesting all the while.

"Alex, Alex no! Dad said-"

She flapped a hand dismissively in his direction. "Oh, dad said, dad said, blah blah blah. Since when do I do what dad said when it comes to magic? Or anything for that matter?"

The tallest of the three looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, that's true." Then, in an instant, he was right back to reproachful. Alex noted amusedly that, at times, he was rather like the emotional equivalent of a Tilt-O-Whirl. "But Alex, you don't know what could happen. If you mess up even one small part of the spell, or the magic diagram, you could send us all tumbling into another dimension!"

She raised a delicately trimmed eyebrow, not even bothering to suppress her disbelieving smile. "Tumbling in to another dimension. Really?"

"Well maybe not _dimension_" He conceded. He managed to look sheepish for about two seconds, before landing his expression right back on resolute. "But very possibly another country or even _continent_. We could wind up in Siberia, or ... or even Antarctica if you screw up."

"Well It's a good thing I'm not going to screw up then, isn't it?"

He shot a look at her that seem to say '_And what's so different about_ this _time'_ She _hated_ that look. It was like everyone expected her to mess up _all the time_. So, in response, she merely rolled her eyes and replied: "Jeez, would you stopbeing such an old fuddy-duddy all the time? Okay, worst case scenario we do end up in Antarctica. You'll finally get a chance to use your 'Emergency Blizzard Super Geek Kit'"

"You should always be prepared for bad weather. And that includes blizzards" he crossed his arms and 'Hmph-ed'

"In late _spring_?

"Yes, and stop trying to distract me from the real issue here"

"Trying? Don't you mean succeeding?"

It was now Justin's turn to get frustrated. "You're Impossible!"

"Why, thank you for noticing."

The brunette opposite her let out an explosive sigh and put his foot down. Literally. And now we were right back to juvenile. "You are not doing this! And if you think for one sec-

"Bup bup bup, let's put it to a vote, shall we?" she cast her gaze to Max, who, until that point, had been watching the two with great fascination and amusement, and occasionally shaking his head at their antics. "Max? You want to tryout my super cool new spell with me don't you?"

He merely flashed her one of his trademark grins.

"Sounds like fun to me!"

She nodded, mostly to herself and turned back to Justin "See? You're out numbered anyway." And with that she drew them all into the circle and began the incantation

Justin tried once more, to make her see reason. "Alex there could be serious repercussions to this spell. I _really_ don't think-" but it was too late, Alex had already begun. And it appeared that there was no stopping her this time. Justin was quick to rejoin hands with the others. In for a penny, in for a pound they say. But with his sister it _always_ tilted more toward the pound.

---

**"_Max. Alex. Justin._**

_**Transport nos**_

**_Ex__ School_**

**_Ad__ Waverly Place_**

_**Addo nos qua nos votum praecessi**" _(1)

---

A bright white light began to swell up from the lines of Alex's magic circle. It was just the beginning however. There were still two more repetitions to go before the spell was finished.

**---**

_"**Max. Alex. Justin.**_

_**Transport nos**_

**_Ex __School_**

**_Ad__ Waverly Place_**

_**Addo nos qua nos votum praecessi**"_

---

The Russo children clenched their hands ever tighter, as the light intensified around them and the circle they were joined around began to turn. Spinning beyond them Alex could see only blackness- the ether of the space between the real places of the world.

She looked deep into the nothingness, and began the final repetition.

**---**

_"**Max. Alex. Justin.**_

_**Transport nos**_

**_Ex __School_**

_**Ad**__** Waverly P**-"_

---

At that moment the light from the casting circle began to turn a sinister purple-black and the diagram beneath them began to contort. Alex's stomach gave a nervous lurch. That wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. It was as though all the air had been pulled straight out of her. She could feel icy fingers grasping at her neck, crushing her windpipe. Something thin and hard was pressing into the flesh there, nails, breaking the skin. Her hair stirred against her cheek as hot rancid breath was expelled against her ear. She closed her eyes against it, putting all of her concentration into willing whatever may be there away. And as suddenly as it had started it stopped. (2)

When she opened her eyes again, Justin was looking sideways at her through squinted eyes "what's the matter with you?" he hissed. At her numb look he urged her on again "Finish the spell!"

Snapping out of it, she nodded briefly, and, though a bit shaken, continued where she had left off.

**---**

_"**Alex. Justin.**_

_**Transport nos-"**_

**__****---**

Wait . . . that wasn't right. _'Crap'_ she thought. Hoping she hadn't screwed up royally, she quickly tried to start over**.** Before she could, however, white hot pain flared up behind her eyes and her head felt as though it would crack open. The light of the circle began to pulsate wildly, before dimming down to practically nothing. _Maybe Justin was right, _She panicked. _Maybe I did it wrong._ Swallowing nervously she tried to rein in the pain in her skull. It felt like something was trying to break in, as though a magic far more powerful than her own was struggling to gain dominance. She hoped that as long as they remained in the safety of the circle it wouldn't be able to get any of them. Desperately she attempted to finish the spell. They couldn't linger here.

**---**

_"**Ad**__**Waverly P**-"_

**---**

She'd barely had time to grind out the words before she began hearing the voices. They were whispers really, not loud enough to be discernable, but their tone was desperate and pleading and pained. It was enough to push her to the edge . . .

_(Alex . . .)_

A cold finger traced its way up her spine and she plunged over. Snapping her head to the side and braking contact with Justin and Max, She spun wildly around, straining her eyes against the darkness in an effort to see what lay there-in.

There was nothing there.

Too late, she realized that in her fit of paranoia, she had effectively broken the circle. She re-gripped her brother's hand, so that at the very least she wouldn't get separated from them. To her horror, there was only one hand waiting for her. _Oh, god,_ w_here's Max?! Oh my god . . . oh my god . . . _

She flung herself at her remaining brother, desperate not to lose him too, and wind up all alone. In God-only-knows where. Clinging to Justin she wrenched her eyes shut. Wishing desperately that she had simply walked home, instead of trying to show off, she began to pray that when she reopened them all of them would be there. Safe at home. (2)

But, as the darkness began to diminish, and Alex tentatively opened her eyes, it soon became very clear how far from home they really were.

* * *

_Review please. Sorry if it sucks but I've never written one of the before, nor did I ever intend to. But alack it wouldn't go away. Don't worry it'll get more interesting later on . . . . I hope so anyway._

_(1) Latin. I got it from one of those translation sites so please don't shoot me if I'm wrong. But, I think, that, basically, it means:_

"**Max. Alex. Justin.**

**Transport Us**

**From School**

**To Waverly Place**

**Bring us where we wish to go**"

_See? Pretty basic. I always prefer to keep it simple when dealing with languages I'm unfamiliar with._

_(2) This first thing took place in a matter of seconds. The whole scene, mere minuets. Sorry if I made it seem way longer._

_Don't worry max will turn up . . . in what kind of shape though, I can't say . . . . Why, you ask? Because I'm EVIL! And I do enjoy it so._

_Later there will be cursing_

_If you don't feel comfortable with this, try to ignore it. If you can't, then go read something else. No offence but I'm not changing for you. I do not know you. Even if I did I probably still wouldn't_

_And now I'm rambling . . . . Oh well!_

_+ Much Luff_

_The March Hatter_

_R & R please!_


End file.
